HP 5th year
by Nicanole-15
Summary: I really suck at summaries so just read. Rating is just to be safe and for a few words
1. chapter 1

Authors Note: This isn't my first fic but it's the first one I've been serious about. I'm putting the first few chapters in to get you started in the story and if you like it Review. I won't add anymore Chapters until I get at least 5 Reviews. Please do not flame me. If you want to tell me something to make it better then you can do that. But no Flames. This takes place in 5th year. Voldemort is still at large (of course).  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter!!! J.K Does. Although I wish I did. Anything you don't recognize is MINE.. The plot is mine (I think). Please Review and let me know what you think of it.  
  
A/N2 Please if you think of a good title for this story let me know by either reviewing or e-mailing me at Nicanole_15@hotmail.com thanks again and enjoy..  
  
Nicole  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke up with a start. He had a dream but couldn't remember what it was. He couldn't even remember where he was. It took a minute. I'm at the Weasley's. I'm in the front room. He looked around for his sister. He spotted her. She looked so peaceful. Shelly was sleeping comfortably against her boyfriend George Weasley.  
  
George shifted uncomfortably in the chair. At first he didn't realize what was pinning him against the chair so he looked down. It was Shelly. He smiled. I'm so glad she finally went to sleep. He looked around the room and saw his twin Fred. Fred looked up at him.  
  
"Hey bro."  
  
"Hey Fred. Give me a hand here. I want to lay her down on the couch. She finally went to sleep."  
  
"O.K."  
  
Fred got up and picked Shelly up while George got up then gave her back to him. George carried her over to the couch while Fred covered her up. George kissed her cheek and went back to the chair to lay down.  
  
"Hey George come here a sec." He looked around to see who else would be up. It was Harry.  
  
"What's up Harry?"  
  
"Is my sis ok? I mean before she fell asleep she looked like she was crying."  
  
"Ya Harry she's fine. She was just having one of her moments. I think she's upset because this will be our last Hogwarts year together. I think she's going to miss us more then she lets out and then all this crap with Voldemort. Just so much stress on her already weak body."  
  
"Ya I guess you're right. You're not going to break up with her are you?"  
  
"Harry are you crazy? I've been with her almost 5 years there is no way I'm going to break up with her. Just get some sleep and stop worrying."  
  
"Night George."  
  
"Night Harry."  
  
Harry rolled back over and covered up into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Molly Weasley woke up she walked in the front room and started laughing. There on the couch was Nichelle Potter and her son George Weasley. They were both asleep but it seemed as George had to rock Shelly asleep. They were so cute. Molly was so glad her son found someone so perfect, so peaceful.  
  
In the recliner was Fred. He had a stuffed bear in his arms. Fred was turning 18 in April and he never slept with a stuffed bear. She figured it was a present from one of his friends.  
  
On the floor was Harry Potter. Shelly's twin. Harry had a look of worry on his face. Molly realized he was awake and realized he was looking at his twin. Harry was always worried about his sister it seemed. She understood why for the longest time they were all each other had.  
  
Harry felt someone looking at him he looked up and it was Mrs. Weasley. "Morning."  
  
"Morning dear. It's 6:30 do try and get some sleep. You look like you haven't slept a wink."  
  
"I can't sleep. Something's botherin Shell and she won't tell anyone. George reckons it might be the fact that this is his last year."  
  
"Probably Harry. Just don't worry she'll be all right. Leave George to worry for awhile. He seems to calm her down. And if it is because George is leaving. The only thing that will help her out is to have George close to her. Now close your eyes and quit worrying." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Harry rolled over and finally went to sleep. But not before lots of thought. He loved his sister and what he told Mrs. Weasley wasn't half of what was bothering him. It all had to do with his sister but more then that. He missed her. Shelly still hung out with Harry all the time (unless she was making out with George.). Harry was used to it just being them. He was used to being the center of Shelly's world. He had gotten used to her being with George a lot by now but sometimes it was hard. He knew as soon as George graduated and as soon as he left to train to open up his and Fred's joke shop Nichelle would be scared. She would be hurt. But that wasn't even half of it.  
  
Harry knew for a fact most teen age relationships don't last. It was a miracle this relationship lasted for 5 years, but considering Shell and George saw each other from September to June helped out. How is it going to end up at the end of the year. George would be graduating and Shell would still have 2 more years left at Hogwarts. If he broke up with her she'd be even more devastated then him just graduating. He won't do that though. Harry thought as he looked over at them again. George had Shell pulled up against him in a protective hold. He loved her too much. 


	2. chapter 2

It was lunch time and everyone was awake at the Weasley house except for Shelly and George. The rest of the house was trying to stay quiet. From what Fred and Harry told them Shelly kept waking up crying and George would hold her till she finally fell aslep.  
  
  
  
"Muuummm.. When are they going to get up? Nichelle promised today was going to be a girls day and night. We're sposed to meet Mione in town and go clothes shopping for those really really cool muggle clothes..."  
  
"Ginny dear. Hush let Shell have her sleep. Lord knows the poor girl is stressed out. She'll be up...."  
  
"Gin, have I ever broke my promises to you?" Shelly interupted Molly as she walked into the kitchen grinning.. "Now quit whining and eat I'm hungry."  
  
"Umm Shell where's my brother?" Fred asked..  
  
"He was right behind me lemme check.. HE WENT BACK TO SLEEP!! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!"  
  
She jumped on George and started squirming her butt around on his stomach..  
  
"OI! Shell get off me you big cow.."  
  
"No I'm quite comfy." She looked at him and he started laughing.  
  
"Well I'm not.." He pulled her on top of him and started kissing her neck.. Just then the door opened..  
  
"DADDY WHAT'S UNCLE GEORGE AND AUNT SHELLY DOING??" Percy had taken that time to bring his 5 year old adopted son over...  
  
"Ummm..nothing Michael..Isn't that right George."  
  
"That's right Perc I was just trying to see if her neck was bruised and the lighting was better like this."  
  
Shelly stood up and all of a sudden heard Michael scream about it being bruised. She ran upstairs and into the bathroom looked in a mirror.  
  
She about screamed. She was furious with George. He knew she didn't like hickey's. He new she thought it was just a way for a guy to say he owned her. She wasn't anyone's property. She marched downstairs into the kitchen.  
  
"GEORGE CHRISTOPHER WEASLEY!! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ALONE!!" She grabbed his arm and drug him up too his room. When they got in there she closed the door and glared at him..  
  
"What's wrong hunny?" He tried to sound innocent.  
  
She pulled her hair away from her neck. "What do you call this?!!"  
  
"Ummm.. a hickey." He looked down at the floor and knew he had messed up. "I'm sorry Shell. I just got a little carried away.." He looked her in the eye. He really was sorry.  
  
She softened up a bit. "George you know how I feel about those they're gross. I love you to death but they are gross. You don't own me. Listen I made a promise to Ginny and I'm going to keep it. I'll deal with you later I don't want to put a downer on me and her day." With that she walked downstairs and into the kitchen leaving him in his room.  
  
"Ready Gin?"  
  
"Ya. I'm ready."  
  
"Shell hunny are you all right and where's George?"  
  
"I'm fine mum and George is well in his room. I suspect he'll be there for awhile after I got done griping at him. We'll be home before dark."  
  
"O.k bring Mione with you."  
  
"O.k."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
About an hour later Shelly and Ginny were in front of a store where they were waiting for Hermione.  
  
"Shell? You and George aren't gonna break up are you?"  
  
"No Gin we're not. I just got mad at him because he did something that he's known for 5 years I thought was nasty."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"He gave me a hickey."  
  
"That's not so bad. I think they are cool."  
  
"Gin listen. All they are is a sign that you are the guys property. They hurt and they look bad.. It's nasty."  
  
"Has he ever gave you one before now?"  
  
"Ya when we first got together. And that was when I told him no more."  
  
"Told who no more of what?" Hermione was walking up towards them.  
  
"Oh nothing Mione. Me and George just got into it. He gave me a hickey this morning." She gave Hermione a hug and grinned.  
  
"Gross!!! Are you still mad at him?"  
  
"I was but I'm not anymore. I don't think he knows that though..."  
  
"Let's get to shopping." Ginny was jumping up and down like a 6 year old.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about 6 hours later the girls all arrived at the Weasley's. They had 5 bags each full of clothes. They were giggling and walked into the kitchen. Percy and his kids were gone but everyone else was there.  
  
George stood up. "Let me take those for you Shell." He went to get her bags but she pushed him in his seat and sat on his lap..  
  
"George hunny. Quit being so polite. I'm not mad at you just don't ever do that again." She kissed him and he grinned.  
  
"Did you girls have fun?" Molly had walked into the kitchen just then. "Hi Hermione."  
  
"Hi mum."  
  
"So what did you all get?"  
  
"Well, me and Mione got our dresses for the seventh year prom."  
  
"Already.. You guys aren't seventh years yet... The only way you could go is if a seventh year invited you.." George grinned evily at his girlfriend.  
  
Nichelle looked at him and kissed his cheek. "You know George if you don't take me I'm sure Lee Jordan will.."  
  
Lee Jordan was Fred and George's best friend. He was always playfully hitting on Shelly. A couple years back Shelly and George got into a fight during a Hogsmeade visit and Lee took her. George was so mad and didn't talk to him for a day. But he pointed out to George, you didn't take her and I didn't want her moping around all day. George soon forgave Lee and took Shelly out on a secret Hogsmeade visit.  
  
"Fine. Nichelle would you want to accompany me at this year's Seventh Year Prom? And would you also like to escort me at this years graduation?"  
  
She flung her arms around George's neck. I'd love too!!!!!"  
  
Fred look at Hermione.. "I'd ask you but I'm taking Angelina and I already promised Ginny I'd let her escort me for Graduation.."  
  
"It's ok Fred.. Lee already asked me.." She grinned at them..  
  
"WHAT??!!" Everyone except Ginny and Shelly looked at Mione shocked.  
  
George was the one who spoke up.. "When did he ask you? I thought he was going with Katy or Alicia?"  
  
"He asked me this morning. It turns out Katy is going with Ron and he's escorting her. And somehow a Mr. Harry James Potter talked Alicia into taking him to the prom and letting him escort her at Graduation."  
  
"GOO HARRY.. YOU GOT THE HOTTEST GIRL IN THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!!" George shouted. "But not hotter then Nichelle.." He said that right before Nichelle drug back her arm to hit him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The rest of the summer was uneventful. The twins and Nichelle and Harry would bring Ron out into the pasture to train him for Chaser. Angelina was going to be keeper. They had all agreed last year to let Ron take over Angelina's job as chaser. Ron did pretty good.  
  
Soon it was August 31. That night Mrs. Weasley cooked everyone's favorite foods and Fred and George set off their Fillibuster Fireworks. Nichelle and Hermione slept in Ginny's room. Harry slept in Ron's room. They did this so no one would be up all night. 


	3. chapter 3

At 4:30 on September 1rst Nichelle was quietly shooken awake. She looked over to see who was shaking her and it was George. "Shell wake up.. I need to show you something."  
  
She crawled outta bed and walked into the hall with George. She was aggrivated with him because she was in her boxers and speggati strap and would of perfered to sleep. "What is it George?"  
  
"It's a surprise." He covered her eyes and walked her outside. They walked for a long time and ended at a hill. George sat down and had her sit next to him. "Open your eyes Shelly."  
  
She opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful sunrise. "George. It's.. so ... It's beautiful." She looked George in the eye and smiled then turned around to look at the sunrise. He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned on his shoulder. She loved him so much.  
  
"Shell don't take your eyes off the sunrise but listen to me. This is my last year at Hogwarts. After this year I will see you only during breaks and on your Hogsmeade trips until your graduation which is in two years. I love you and wanted you to know that. Everytime you see a sunrise I want you to remember a promise I'm going to make you. I promise you I will be with you forever. I'll never leave you. You've been my one true love. I may not have much money but I have something no other guy can give you. I have true love. The sunrises I hope will remind you of me on our years to come. Everytime you feel alone think of the sunrise and remember me. Look at me Shell."  
  
She looked at him and he took her hand. "Now to show everyone how much I love you. I want you to have this." He slipped a beautiful gold ring on her finger. "This ring Shell is another form of promise. It's a promise ring. I'd say engagement but we can't get engaged. It's a promise I will love you and no other. It's a promise I will always be there. It's a promise when we do decide to get engaged.. I will marry you. I love you Shell and I want no other but you."  
  
She looked at George and had tears in her eyes. "George thank you. It is beautiful. I love you too." They kissed then she leaned back against him as the watched the final bit of the sun rise. At 6:00 when it was finished they walked back to the house and waited for everyone else to get up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They only had to wait an hour. Soon everyone was running around getting ready. Nichelle went into Ginny's room to finish packing and as she walked in Ginny stopped her. "Nichelle what are you so happy about??"  
  
"What ever do you mean dearest sis?"  
  
"You are glowing.. You never glow..."  
  
She held her finger out and Ginny and Hermione gasped.  
  
"It's not a wedding ring but a promise ring. He's promised he is never gonna leave me and never gonna break up with me. He promised that he will love no other. I'm soo happy." She broke into tears and Hermione threw her arms around her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They finally got everything together and were on their way to Kings Cross and to Hogwarts. Molly had seen Nichelle's hand and grinned at her and George. She hadn't said anything instead just beamed the whole way to Kings Cross and nothing could ruin her mood.  
  
Her prankster son had made a commitment to a girl. He had found someone he loved. She knew what the ring meant. She knew it wasn't an engagement ring because Shelly was only 15. She had talked the promise ring over with George before. He had bought it for Shelly when he was in his 4th year. She would have been in her second. He was afraid he couldn't keep the promise so Molly told him to keep the ring and wait. See if their relationship would last and if he wanted to give her the ring. He'd know if he did, because he would feel it and the moment would be right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they were getting ready to load onto The Hogwarts Express. Mrs Weasley called Nichelle off to the side.  
  
"Shelly. I just want to congratulate you. George has never been this romantic to any of his other girlfriends. But of course all his other girlfriends only lasted a month and you've lasted what almost 5 years?"  
  
"Five years next week."  
  
"Well I want to thank you also. You've have settled him down a lot. I love my son but before he met you he seemed to be all crazy. The only commitment he had was his and Fred's pranks on Percy. You gave him something to look forward to. It's also changed Fred. Him and Angelina have had an off and on relationship and after seeing you and George they finally decided to not fool around anymore with their relationship and make it completly on. You and Harry mean alot to our family. And I just want to thank you. And tell you guys I love you." Molly pulled Nichelle and Harry who had shown up somewhere in that conversation and told them to get on the train and to be careful. 


	4. chapter 4

They got on the train and found their way to a compartment where Hermione and Ron already were. Hermione was grinning from ear to ear and Ron had his arm around her. Harry and Shelly looked at each other knowingly. They had finally after five years of hiding it had gotten hooked up. All Nichelle could do was wrap her arms around Mione and hug Ron. "Congrats you two."  
  
About five minutes into the trip there was a knock on the door. In came Cho Chang. Harry's girlfriend. They had gotten together at the beginning of this summer. Unfortunatly she was in Ravenclaw so he wouldn't see her all the time. He walked over to her and grinned. "Hey Cho."  
  
"Hey Harry." She gave him a quick hug and a quick kiss. "Do you guys mind if I stay in here??"  
  
Nichelle looked at Cho. "No we don't mind. Make yourself at home." She waved her left hand and Cho saw the ring..  
  
"Nichelle you and George aren't married yet are you??" Nichelle explained the ring and Cho just laughed and hugged her. "That was so sweet Shelly."  
  
As soon as they started talking George, Fred and Angelina came in. Fred and Angelina sat down. Angelina on Fred's lap and George came over and wrapped his arms around Nichelle.  
  
"OH NO LETS GET OUT!! THEY'RE GONNA MAKE OUT!!" That came from Lee but George threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Sorry Lee. We're past that stage. NO WE HAVEN'T HAD SEX!! We just don't have to make out 24/7 to prove to people we love each other. I gave her a promise ring." he said that like it was obvious. "But I hope we'll still make out sometimes." Nichelle playfully punched him in the chest.  
  
Everyone was talking and laughing. It seemed like the compartment was full of couples Lee's girlfriend Dana Slottly had showed up. Dana was going to the prom with Colin Creevey. She used to watch him when he was little and he was her neighbor. He was also escorting her at the graduation. At that moment Ginny chose to walk in the door holding hands with Colin..  
  
"Ummm Ginny.. are you with Colin now??" Harry looked at Ginny..  
  
"Ya.."  
  
Nichelle grabbed George and pulled him down. Angelina had to grab Fred and Mione grabbed Ron. Cho even had to pull Harry down. What was funny was Dana had to hold onto Lee. But what could you expect. Lee has known Ginny since she was born and was more or less like her older brother.  
  
Nichelle still holding George looked at Ginny and told her to come on in. "Colin, welcome to the family."  
  
"Hey you can't say that your not a Weasley."  
  
"Oh shut up Lee."  
  
The train ride was peaceful after the girls got the guys to quit scaring Colin. And soon the conductor came over the intercom "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in 20 minutes so please get on your robes and uniforms. Leave your other stuff on the train and it will be taken up to your dorm. Thank you."  
  
The boys walked into the next compartment while the girls stayed in their compartment to change. It was Angelina who spoke up. "I guess we are all going to be Weasley girls in someway or another. Ginny you are already a Weasley. Me, Shell and Mione will be married to Weasley's. Dana, well Lee is more or less a Weasley so you'll be related through that way and Cho through marriage."  
  
Ginny grinned at Angelina. "Hey we've always been a big family."  
  
Soon the boys came back in and the train stopped. They all got into their horseless carriages. Fred, Angelina, Lee and Dana in one. Mione, Ron, Ginny and Colin in another. (They knew Ron wouldn't do anything to Colin.) George, Shell, Harry and Cho in the last. 


	5. chapter 5

They arrived at Hogwarts and walked into the Great Hall. Cho went to sit at the Ravenclaw table while the rest of the crew went and sat with the Gryffindors. They all talked while they waited for the sorting. All the girls admired Shellys ring and Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet shrieked. Katie and Alicia both had boyfriends that graduated last year. (A/N Cho is also going to prom with a seventh year ravenclaw named scott and is also escorting him to graduation. And Seamus Finnigan is escorting Angelina at graduation. If I said another name ignore it.)  
  
Soon the first years came out and everyone became quiet. The sorting hat sang and Professor McGonnagal started to call their names.  
  
"Alterblath Jerry.." Jerry Alterblath was a chubby looking blonde and was made Hufflepuff.  
  
Blankenship, April was slytherin and so was Micheals, Robert.  
  
The first Gryffindor was Angelina's little brother. Alexander (alex for short) Johnson. Alex came over after the sorting hat said Gryffindor and Angelina and Fred pulled him into a huge hug. Then Cho's little sister was made Ravenclaw. At the end of the sorting Gryffindor had 8 boys and 7 girls, Ravenclaw had 7 boys and 8 girls. Hufflepuff and Slytherin were tied with 5 boys and 6 girls. Then professor Dumbledor got up to make his speech.  
  
"I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is still Forebidden. It seems as a few of our older students keep missing that part of the conversation. Argus Filch has added to his list of stuff forbidden in Hogwarts and I'd expecially like the same older kids that keep going into the forbidden forest to check out the list. I wanted to remind you that we are facing dark times. And you guys need to stick close together. Lord Voldemort coming back will sure cause everyone grief at times. I hope you all will comfort each other during this time. I'd also like to mention all though we are going through a tough time the Quidditch matches and Hogsmeade visits will still be going on. I now turn it over to Professor McGonagall so she can introduce this years Graduation and Prom winners for Gryffindor."  
  
"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. Gryffindor Quidditch King will be Fed Weasley and Queen Angelina Johnson. The Quidditch Prince and Princess are George Weasley and Katy Bell. The Dutchess is Alicia Spinnett." She went on and introduced 7th year most studious and ext. Then Professor Snape came up and introduced his king and queen and all that.. Then the other head's of the houses did their deal. Then Professor McGonnagall came up. "Now I would like to introduce the people who will be walking in first for Gryffindor at Graduation. The three most humorous goes of course to none other than Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Lee Jordan. The most spirit goes to Katie Bell and Dana Slottly. The most studious goes to Angelina Johnson. The most friendliest goes to Alicia Spinnett." The rest of the teachers made their speaches and everybody ate. Then Dumbledore stood up. "Before we go to bed. I would like to comment on the graduation the escorts of the people chosen will go up with them. THe practices will start tomorrow at five." With that they all went to bed. Well everyone except Harry and Nichelle.  
  
Harry and Nichelle sat down in the common room. Harry looked at his sister. "Shell, I almost forgot about Voldemort. You know we'll have to fight him but first we need to write to Siruis and see how he is." They found some parchement and quills and started to write.  
  
Dear Siruis,  
  
Hey hows it going? It's going good with us. George gave me a promise ring. I was so happy. And guess who made graduation main deally in Gryffindor?? The most studious was Angelina Johnson. The most friendliest was Alicia Spinnet (harry's going to prom and escorting her at graduation.) the most spirit is Katie Bell and Dana Slottly and the most humorous was Fred, George and Lee Jordan. (I'm going to prom with George and escorting him..) Ok, sis thats enough. Well Si, we just thought we'd write you to see how you're doing and to tell you we are fine. Our scars haven't hurt even though Voldemort is back.. It's amazing.) Well write us back. Tell Loony Lupin we said Hi.  
  
Lotsa Love,  
  
Nichelle Bell and  
  
Harry.  
  
There they thought and they tied it to Hedwig and sent it off; then went to bed. 


	6. chapter 6

Nichelle walked in her dormitory and lay on her bed. She rummaged under her pillow and found what she was looking for. A photo album Hagrid had given her and Harry during their first year. It had pictures of her parents and their friends. Hagrid had gotten doubles of the pictures that way they could each have their own.  
  
She turned to the last page which was taken a few weeks before their parents death. It was dated a month after her and Harry's birthday. So it was month before her parents died. In the picture their mum and dad were sitting down in chairs. Nichelle was on her mum's lap and Harry was on their dads. On the other side of their dad was Siruis and on the other side of their mum was Remus. Standing behind them was Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Nichelle seriously disliked Peter. He was the one who was their mum and dad's secret keeper. He was the one who told Voldemort where they were. He was the reason her parents were dead. He was the reason her and Harry suffered at the Dursley's. He's the reason Siruis was wanted. He faked his death and made it look like Siruis killed him and all the muggles. It made Shelly sick to her stomach. How she wanted her mum and dad. He was the reason Voldemort was back. He was the reason Cedric Diggory was dead. He was the reason...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In the 5th year boys dormitory Harry was thinking the same thing looking at the same pictures. He wanted revenge on dear old Wormtail. Wormtail had caused pain beyond belief on Nichelle and Harry and it made Harry mad. They were 15 now and Nichelle needed a mum more then anything. Not a substitute mum but their birth mum. She needed someone to hold her. She also needed her dad. Both of them did. Harry knew he needed his mum and dad too but he always looked out for his sister. She had a fragile body (as George put it.). She would never admit it but Harry knew and he looked out for her. He also knew she looked out on him.  
  
Harry looked at a picture before that one. It was just of them and their parents. It was on Harry and Shelly's first birthday. In the picture their mum was trying to open the next present but all the kids were doing was sitting in the boxes. It looked like their dad was laughing at them. Harry realized they looked just like their dad. He knew they did but he didn't know how much they looked like him. Harry was the exact replica of his dad. The same glasses, same unruly black hair, same weight. The only difference was he had his moms emerald green eyes.  
  
He looked at Nichelle she wasn't an exact copy of their dad for obvious reasons. She had longer hair but it was the same style, unruly and black. The rest of her looked like her dad except for her eyes which were her mums eyes. Nichelle still looked like a female version of their dad. She had gotten contacts though after Dudley had smashed her glasses and they cut her nose so bad she had to have glasses.  
  
He closed the book and put it back under his pillow. He covered up and had a dreamless sleep. Dumbledore had given him and Nichelle some medicine with their dinner so when they go to sleep they'll have dreamless sleep. The reason he did that is because it seemed everytime Voldemort was planning something they dreamed it and woke up and couldn't get back to sleep so Professor Dumbledore decided to give them sleeping potion so they didn't have to deal with it. 


End file.
